tkrtngfandomcom-20200214-history
Mission 1 Briefing - The Order
'Mission 1: "Dark Knight of the Soul"' 'RP Chapter: Mission 1 Briefing - The Order' Jake McKee ' ' Location: '''The Order Compound Briefing Room '''Time: 1400 Hours Date: 08/14/2010 The Order briefing room was dark; lit by only a handful of lights and four flat panel, wall mounted television screens that showed nothing but the Order logo on them. At the head of the briefing room table sat Jack Hurst, self proclaimed head of the Order. On the left hand side, a few chairs down sat a man dressed in black. Jack couldn't see his face all that well, but the man's dark gaze seemed to bore down in to his soul. On the other side of the table, directly across from the man in black, sat Jake McKee. Jake was and had been working for The Order for awhile. He had just finished training with his newly assigned vehicle Shadow Hawk, who Jack was sure was also listening in, along with the main AI, Helios. Two chairs down from Jake sat Zachery Marcus, the Order's lead mechanic. "Thank you for being here today." Jack began. Almost immediately he was interrupted by Jake who said "Yeah...sure you are!" Jack read the sarcastic tone in Jake's voice but didn't acknowledge it. "I have received word that our operatives are zeroing in on KARR's location. We don't have an exact fix but we are getting close, however as much as I'd like to send you out there Jake, I can't. We don't have the man power to warrant it anymore, which is why I want to send you and Zachery out to do some recruiting." Jack said. "Wha...that's secretary work!" Jake proclaimed. "I realize that, but right now you and Zachery are the only one's we have! We have been keeping our eyes on some potential candidates who would make an excellent addition to our cause, one being Rin Valliere. While she has not had any training, I believe she would make an excellent driver for Helios." "You have got to be joking!" Jake said in unison with Helios. "No I am quite serious Jake. Listen we need the help and I am sure she will jump at the chance." Jack replied. Rolling his eyes, Jake half folded his arms in anger, not wanting to be put on recruitment detail. "Now, Shadow Hawk I know you can hear me. Do you think you can track down Rin?" Jack asked. Shadowhawk ' ' Shadow Hawk was indeed listening in. The silver-white vehicle was parked in the shadows of the maintenance hangar, which was not far away from where the briefing room was held. The STV was connected to the security cameras and fed the audio into her sound system the same way KI3T and KARR would. "Yes, that will be an easy task-particularly if I can get other personal information to target her location. Do we have anything other than a name?" The calm and emotionless female voice replied over the speakers in the briefing room. "I have also pinpointed another possible candidate who is skilled in martial arts, if you all are interested. Interestingly enough, it's another female." Jake McKee "Yes, Rin is around 17 years of age and resides in Daphne, Alabama." Jack said. It was a good thing he shut up when he did because it was Jake who spoke up next. "Who is this other female, Shadow?" While they were waiting for a reply, Jack rose up and went to a small filing cabinet. He took a silver key and fit it in to the keyhole on the top most drawer, turning it until he heard a click. He then placed his hand on the handle and pulled, causing the drawer to roll out a little. Rummaging through the alphabetized folders he soon pulled one out. Tucking the folder under one arm he pushed the drawer back in to place and relocked it before returning to his chair. Zachery Marcus Zachery sat and listened, shaking his head slightly with a deep, unamused chuckle as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on the briefing room table "You're kidding me, you want to bring in a kid? A girl at that? What good is she going to do here? Distracting our opponents with her cleavage?" the large man asked before leaning back in his chair once more, it was no secret that Zachery had little respect for women, especially young women even though it was known he had a daughter himself, a daughter he was even a bit scared of though he wouldn't admit it. "But hey, if you guys want to risk putting a girl doing a man's job then that's up to you, I'll help find the little bitches if you need the help." he finished his statement, about as close as he would get to saying he would help take care of it if they decided they did want the girls in The Order. Shadowhawk "Perfect, I will have no trouble finding her, Jake." Shadow Hawk replied calmly, ignoring Zac for the time being. She immediately began to search for Rin's face and other contact information, primarily a current address. "The search should only take a few minutes. As for the other female, her name is Jade Bolton. I found her through a Karate school website. She is currently an instructor at a Karate school in Texas. Jade has also participated in some MMA events, and various martial arts expo's. I have seen a lot of video clips of her sparring matches and some of the recent events she has taught or participated in. She seems very skilled at what she does. Perhaps she would make a good security guard or even an assassin, since we do not seem to have someone with a large background in martial arts yet. It seems she also knows how to make various types of blades." Hawk explained as she simultaneously cruised through Jade's weapons shop's website. Jake McKee Jake had to chuckle at Zach's comment. He knew that the mechanic was serious, but the way he said it was still rather funny! "Being skilled at something isn't enough. You have to have experience, and a whole lot of experience at that. Still if it's what 'the boss," Jake indicated Jack, "wants, then I guess we are going to have to at least talk with her." "Your confidence is overwhelming." Jack said, eying both men with just a slight disdain. "Anything else before Zach and I head out on this pointless errand?" Jake asked. "Yes as a matter of fact." Jack shot back, flipping the still closed file across the table. The folder smacked in to Jake's hand with a barely audible thwack. Glancing down at the folder, Jake took hold of it and opened it up, scanning the contents for a second before audibly closing the folder. "Did you not hear what I freakin' said about experience?! This," Jake gestured to the file folder in front of him, "is a KID! Since when do we start hiring kids his age?!" "Since now. His name is Gabriel Bryant and I am sure, once properly trained he will make a great programmer and assistant driver. Did you not see that his dad was an Indy car racer?" Jack asked. "Yeah...and my Aunt Bertha's a toaster oven...so WHAT?! A kid like that has no business here!" Jake shot back. "If I say bring him in, then that's what you and Zachery are going to do...END OF DISCUSSION!" Jack said, raising his voice for the first time. He rose up from his chair, putting both hands down on it's cool surface. "Now...get the hell out of here." Jack said to the both of them. Zachery Marcus Zach sighed, the 6'5" man standing from his seat "If that's what you want, so long as the paycheck keeps coming I won't complaint but don't look at me when the kids fuck stuff up, I already raised one child, I'm not about to raise any others." Zach said heading towards the door, though he could clearly be heard muttering "Especially bringing a couple of little whores around, not like they'll be able to do anything right around here anyways, and I swear if one of them even thinks about touching my tools I'll break their hands." he muttered before looking back towards Jake "You comin'? Sooner we get this over with the better, I'll buy ya a beer once we find the little punks." he offered, about as friendly as Zach got at times. Shadowhawk Shadow Hawk would have rolled her eyes were she a human. Humans and their bickering. Gosh. "If you lot are done, I am ready to depart whenever you are. I bet if you had it your way, Zach, all the candidates would be big burly men from the UFC or other stinky airport or automotive mechanics. I suggest you try to keep an open mind about these candidates if you wish for our little faction to prosper." she advised. Unlike Zach, Hawk had full confidence that these three candidates would make a great addition to their small team of dark warriors. The more the merrier, after all. She hoped that whatever these three's motives were, that they would be interested in such an opportunity. Jake McKee Jake stood up from his chair and headed towards the door. "Yeah I'm coming. We'll take Shadow, least she'll be one of the bright spots on this pain in the ass journey." Walking side-by-side with Zachery, Jake headed for the vehicle bay which was in the next building. Shadowhawk Shadow Hawk would have rolled her eyes were she a human. Humans and their bickering. Gosh. "If you lot are done, I am ready to depart whenever you are. I bet if you had it your way, Zach, all the candidates would be big burly men from the UFC or other stinky airport or automotive mechanics. I suggest you try to keep an open mind about these candidates if you wish for our little faction to prosper." she advised. Unlike Zach, Hawk had full confidence that these three candidates would make a great addition to their small team of dark warriors. The more the merrier, after all. She hoped that whatever these three's motives were, that they would be interested in such an opportunity. Zachery Marcus Zach gave a small huff at Shadow Hawk's comment as they walked in "Just remember, this 'stinky automotive mechanic' as you put it put your ass together, I might get greasy and sweaty but it gets the job done and gets it done right. I would rather the recruits actually have experience with vehicles besides knowing how to moan in the back seat, which is about all young girls are good for." he said moving to get in "Maybe the boy will have some redeeming qualities, but I know better than to hold my breath on that one." Jake McKee "I know what you mean." Jake replied. They crossed in to the vehicle bay where Helios and Shadow Hawk were. Both vehicle's were side-by-side, pointing towards the bay doors which were opening. Jake first walked over to Helios. "Sorry buddy, you gotta sit this one out." Jake said apologetically. Helios was silent for a moment before he replied, "I understand Jake. Good luck to you and Zachery." Giving Helios a quick smile and a tap on his hood, he turned and walked over to the Shadow Hawk. "You ready to go Shadow? ... And Zach?" Shadowhawk "Well then, let's hope they prove you wrong." Hawk said to Zachery simply before responding to Jake. "I'm as ready as I could ever be," She answered, anxious to leave the base. All though Zach had built her physically, Hawk wondered if her creator, the programmer Paul Collins was out there somewhere. She found it disappointing he wasn't around to talk to, for she didn't remember him that much, and wanted to get to know him better. The STV steadily rolled forward, giving Jake the option to take over whenever he wished. Zachery Marcus "Yea, I'm ready, lets get this over with and hope these kids aren't too much of a pain in the ass." Zach said leaning back in the seat, seeming pretty relaxed, well, relaxed for him at least. Characters Involved Jack Hurst (NPC) played by Numb3rsfan Jake McKee played by Numb3rsfan Shadowhawk played by JettaWindstar Zachery Marcus played by CatalystSpark Category:The Order Category:Midnight Sun Industries Category:Mission 1 - Crossroads